


Doubting your triumphs

by Weiss_Schnee_Is_My_Goddess



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weiss_Schnee_Is_My_Goddess/pseuds/Weiss_Schnee_Is_My_Goddess
Summary: The best of us can fall victim to our self doubt. We can belittle our own accomplishments until they seem like nothing. Fortunately, you can always count on a good friend to pick you back up. A good friend that happens to be the light of your life.





	Doubting your triumphs

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you're a fan of MLP and this story looks familiar to you that is because it is from my FIMfiction account, of which I am transferring my inspiration fics here in order to convince myself to write more. 
> 
> Hi! If you are new to this story welcome! This is a story that is close to my heart as often I find myself in the same horseshoes as our dearly beloved Princess of Friendship. But fortunately we have oh so very loyal Rainbow Dash here to guide us back onto the right path... Or maybe a new one?
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fanfic and it gives you your own sense of inspiration. 
> 
> ~ Moonlit Sparkle / Weiss_Schnee_is_my_Goddess

The room was quiet as six ponies sat around the glowing map of Equestria hazily resting on the crystal table. Each were perched on their throne watching the projection pulse with energy, two symbols circling a well known rock farm.

“Well would ya look at that. It looks like yer parents need some help there, Pinkie Pie.” Applejack drawled with a sure of herself nod.

Pinkie sucked in a shocked breath before letting a torrent of words loose, “Woo hoo! I love going home to visit my parents! And hanging out with Maud, digging up rocks with Limestone, and having rock soup, and making rock figures with Marble, oh, and of course I’ll tell her Big Ma—”

Applejack picked up an apple and tossed it across the table into Pinkie’s mouth, instantly quieting her.

Rarity blinked a couple of times in surprise before quietly saying, “While it is wonderful you get to go home darling, I wonder what for. The map wouldn’t... summon you, so to speak, unless there was a friendship issue. Also, our dear Fluttershy gets to attend with you, so it must not be too problematic… I hope.”

“Oh, I do hope everything is okay. I’m not sure what I can do to help with a friendship issue, but I’ll do whatever I can to help your family and you, Pinkie Pie.” Fluttershy said with a smile before quickly adding, “If that’s alright with you, I mean.”

Pinkie Pie turned to Fluttershy, quickly swallowing the apple in one bite, or gulp since she didn’t exactly use her teeth. With an over-exuberant smile she said, “Of course Fluttershy! I can’t wait to show you my home! I know Applejack loved it when she visited, ya know, besides trying to push aside all of our traditions in way of hers, and Limestone got grumpy, but Big Mac and Marble hit it off so well, and Maud loved every moment of it and I wish all of you could come—”

“Pass,” Rainbow Dash immediately interrupted, waving her hoof at the pink mare. “Besides, shouldn’t you two get going? Ya know, before they solve the problem themselves.”

“Rainbow,” Twilight Sparkle scolded the fast flyer, annoyance prominent in her voice. “Be nice.”

“That was being nice. They do need to get going, Twi.”

“But you could be nicer about it.”

The other four ponies watched the alicorn and pegasus argue back in forth, curiosity evident on their faces.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry alright? I just think instead of talking about it they should get to walking. Is that too much to ask?” Rainbow complained, her body relaxing into the crystal throne as she pouted.

Twilight was quiet for a moment, her brain trying to be empathetic with her friends but at the moment she really just couldn’t find the reason to care.

“Alright, enough stalling. You two, get ready to go to the rock farm. Hopefully whatever the… map… is calling you both for won’t be too troublesome or in need of friendship advice not from the Princess of Friendship who has studied friendship and could give great advice. Everypony else, I guess our daily meeting will just have to carry on to tomorrow’s meeting. Everypony okay with that? Good.” Twilight said, sitting back in her throne. Her mind already turning thoughts of what to do until then to avoid the trendals of jealousy that seeked to consume her.

The five other ponies in the room stared at the alicorn blankly, confused by her words and the depressing tone she used them in.

“Uh, is everything alright there sugarcube? Anything ya need to talk to us about?” Applejack spoke up first, a frown dipping on her face.

“Yes darling, is everything alright? Even before the map—” Rarity said, but was interrupted by Pinkie.

“Twilight! Why are you all frowny face? Do you need a cupcake to cheer you up? Or how about a hug? A book! Somepony get this mare a book before she—”

“Will you just go already! All of you, get out!” Twilight barked out, shocking everypony, including herself.

The alicorn was first to recover, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. She opened her mouth to speak by a voice to her right beat her to it.

“Whatever the map is calling you two for, I’m sure you guys will do great. Just remember to work together, and Pinks,” Rainbow leaned over the table to look at the pink mare, “don’t leave Shy’ to the mercy of your sisters, alright?”

Pinkie nodded, smiling brightly. “You can count on us, Dashie!”

With a mock salute, the pink mare grabbed ahold of the shy pegasus and, with a yelp of distress, they were gone.

“Well, as much as I’d like to stay and… talk, I believe it’s time for me to take my leave before the sun does.” Rarity said, standing up and stepping off her polished crystal throne.

“Ah believe it’s time fer me to go as well,” Applejack said, “But Twilight, if ya’ need anything don’t hesit—”

“I appreciate your concern, Applejack, but I’ll be fine. Just a little bit stressed.” Twilight said, her eyes downcast.

Applejack nodded as she stepped down, her hooves taking her next to Rarity in the doorway. “I don’t suppose ya’d like to get some lunch?”

“Why Applejack, I thought you’d never ask,” Rarity said with a smile and wink.

Together the two left the room, chatting quietly as they made their way out of the castle.

The throne room was silent, the two ponies that remained quietly sat in their respected crystal seats.

Rainbow Dash watched the alicorn quietly, the action rather abnormal for the pegasus mare, but for now she didn’t care what was normal or abnormal. The only concern she had was why was Twilight Sparkle in a bad mood. To answer that she would stay in this seat until she found out.

Twilight continued to stare at the energy that radiated from the table, the map continued to burn hazily across the flat surface. The pink butterfly and blue balloon mocking her as they bounced around, chasing each other.

“Twi?” Rainbow spoke up, her hooves taking her off the seat and next to the princess’ throne.

The alicorn’s eyes shifted to glance over the pegasus mare, a scowl pulling at her muzzle.

“I thought I asked everypony to leave,” she whispered, “you may think you’re above it, but you are part of everypony, Rainbow Dash.”

“Twilight, what’s wrong?” Rainbow said as she moved so she was blocking Twilight’s sight of the table.

“I want you to go.”

“And I’m going to stay, because you’re upset.”

“I’m not upset, Dash. Don’t you need to—”

“I don’t need to do anything but be here for my—”

“Rainbow Dash.”

The pegasus got quiet, her eyes locking onto the violet ones of the alicorn.

They just stared at each other, both with looks of pleading, but for opposite reasons.

Twilight released a sigh, closing her eyes. “I’m just a bit overloaded with some things, and then, with our daily meetings getting... interrupted. We keep getting pushed back.”

“By interrupted, you mean the map keeps calling us to places?”

Twilight stepped down from her throne, moving swiftly pass the pegasus without another word.

Rainbow turned to watch the alicorn, her eyes never leaving the lavender mare as she walked away from her.

The princess stopped in front of the doors of her library, her horn lighting up to open them.

“You’re welcome to stay I suppose, but please, don’t ask me anything more. I have work to do,” Twilight whispered dejectedly as her hooves started taking her into the other room.

Rainbow slowly followed the mare into the next room, her eyes tracing over the vast collection the scholarly items the princess had acquired in her pursuit of knowledge.

Twilight used her magic to bring over dozens upon dozens of texts and scrolls. She sat down at a small wooden desk, the violet hue of her magic resting the items down neatly next to her before it disappeared. She didn’t turn back to look to see if the pegasus had followed her or what the mare was even doing, she just begun to work on autopilot. A skill she had perfected since moving to Ponyville. But even being in her element, she was unhappy.

Rainbow Dash sat down quietly behind the princess, her ears and tail twitching in agitation. She wanted to be furious with the mare at Twilight’s casual dismissal of their friends, and her, but at the same time she couldn’t find the strength to even be annoyed. All she wanted was to know what was bothering the mare in front of her, and if it took her all day to find out she would wait, patiently. A skill she’d never found the time before to waste in perfecting, but still she waited.

Ten minutes passed in silence, the only sounds of turning pages, scratches of quill on parchment, and soft exhales of breath.

The cyan blue pegasus with a matching rainbow tail and mane curled in a ball, her eyelids closed and her breathing fell into a slow and steady rhythm.

Twilight set down her quill, her tail started twitching as she stared curiously at the letter she had just finished. Her flourished signature, her well-written explanation of why she wouldn’t be attending the next princess gathering due to personal affairs, and the warm greeting she started off with. Each part of her letter sent an ache to her heart and a sad smile to her muzzle, ultimately causing her to sigh.

Her sigh was interrupted by a loud snore echoing around the room, quickly followed by the smacking of a set of lips

Twilight sat up straight, her ears swiveling as she turned around to stare at the pegasus.

Rainbow didn’t wake up. She just burrowed deeper into herself, her wings fluttering. With one last sigh, the room became quiet again, the two occupants at ease.

Glancing around the room, Twilight stood up slowly, her eyes shifting to see if they really were alone. In her mind, she knew it was dumb to check. Spike had gone off on an adventure with the once cutie-mark-less Cutie Mark Crusaders, and wouldn’t be back for another day or two. She wouldn’t have to worry about the young drake, or the little fillies, as they were being watched by Granny Smith. At least she hoped she didn’t have to worry, but for now that was on the backburner of her mind.

Slowly, she made her way over to the pegasus, her hooves silently taking her around the curled up form to stand in front of the mare's head.

Rainbow’s ears twitched in her sleep, followed by the fluttering of her wings.

Twilight recognized the motion as instinctual flight patterns. She knew the pegasus could feel the air current in the room coming from the opened balcony on the second floor, and in her sleep the mare was reacting to it. Even if the current was weak, it was enough to spark imagination in Rainbow’s dreams.

The princess could feel a smile pull at her muzzle, her heart warming at the sight of the blissful flyer.

A small happy smile pulled at Rainbow’s own muzzle, the grin becoming bigger as her wings fluttered once more. A small laugh of enjoyment left the mare, her brow dipping into a look of closed-eyed determination.

Twilight felt herself sit down, but consciously she was consumed with watching the pegasus. Her own wings fluttered against her back with excitement, each feather ruffling with the shivers that resonated down from the base of her wing to her feather tips. Her violet eyes shined brightly with blissful enjoyment as she took in the sight before her, something that never failed to amaze her. She could tell the fast flyer was performing dangerous stunts in her dream, an imagination she wished she shared.

Suddenly Rainbow popped up to her hooves, her wings extended to their full length. She blinked open her eyes, only to be muzzle to muzzle with one, Princess Twilight Sparkle.

They both froze, their eyes locked on to one another.

Rainbow tilted her muzzle to the side, brushing her lips against Twilight’s.

“You uh… you want to tell me what’s going on now?” She whispered.

“Not really,” Twilight replied softly. Her brain no longer functioning at any capacity.

Rainbow backed up a step, the alicorn trying to follow with her until a cyan hoof lifted to stop the lavender mare’s pursuit.

“What are you doing?” Twilight protested, her hoof lifting to move Rainbow’s in hope of not letting the cyan mare feel her hyperactive heart trying to beat out of her chest.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that, Twi?” Rainbow replied, her hoof slipping around Twilight’s withers and pulling them flush together.

Their muzzle once again pressed together, Rainbow’s at an angle that had her looking down into the princess’ eyes.

“Please Twilight?” Rainbow whispered against her lips.

“O-okay,” Twilight replied before pushing away from the pegasus and glaring. “but you totally tricked me, and we so are making out afterwards.”

Rainbow stepped back, releasing the alicorn. Her back stretched as she puffed her chest out and grinned devilishly at the lavender mare. “I’m not the one wanting to keep secrets, Sparkle, otherwise we’d be macking all the time.”

“I’m not trying to keep secrets Dash, I just don’t feel like we need to announce it to all of Equestria.”

“And I feel like going straight to Celestia and kissing her hooves for sending you to Ponyville. I feel like screaming it from the highest mountain. I would—”

Twilight placed her hoof on Rainbow’s muzzle, silencing the mare. A smile broke out on her face as the pegasus playfully glared at her.

“Thank you, Rainbow Dash.”

“Mer melcome.”

Twilight laughed and dropped her hoof, her head dipping to nuzzle under the flyer’s chin.

Rainbow smiled softly, her muzzle dipping into the alicorn’s mane, breathing in her warm flowery scent.

Slowly, together, they laid down. Rainbow extending her wing to pull her marefriend flush against her side, the feathered appendage acting as a pseudo blanket.

Twilight released a sigh of bliss, her eyes closed as she rested her head on the pegasus’ extended forelegs.

Rainbow continued to nuzzle into the straight mane, her own eyelids drifting shut in content.

“I wasn’t angry at first,” Twilight whispered, “Or at least I wasn’t as angry as I am now. I am not even sure why I am angry. I should be happy. My friends are being summoned by a magical map created by the tree of harmony that chose them to be its element bearers. Said map has them using their element traits to help ponies all over Equestria; yet I, the Princess of Friendship, am upset about it?”

Rainbow quietly continued to nuzzle her mane, quiet hums of acknowledgement causing the princess to smile.

“Rainbow Dash, are you even listening to me?”

“Of course I am, Egghead. You’re complaining about how awesome we all are, and I agree that’s a dumb thing to complain about.”

“That’s not even—”

“Twi, joking aside, I understand why you’re upset.”

“You do?” Twilight opened her eyes and lifted her head, jostling the pegasus.

Rainbow’s muzzle creased in discomfort, her eyes opening to stare into violet irises.

“I do,” Rainbow whispered, “You feel as if everyone else is getting a chance in the spotlight but you.”

“How did you—”

“Because I’ve felt that way my entire life, Twilight. It’s always been my dream to be a wonderbolt, remember? And I’m only there because of you.”

“But I didn’t—”

“Yes you did. You did for me, and for all of us at one point in time or another.”

“What are you talking about? I haven’t done anything!” Twilight exclaimed, shock and disbelief evident on her face.

Rainbow was quiet for a moment, her cerise eyes roving over Twilight’s face.

“You’ve done more than you can ever imagine for us, Twi,” Rainbow whispered her words, half in a seductive tone, and half serious.

“Rainbow.”

The pegasus pulled the alicorn closer with her wing, the cyan-blue feathers interlacing with the lavender ones on the alicorn’s opposite side. She pressed her nose against the mare’s, her eyelids drooping appealingly.

“You can be so stupid sometimes, Twi. Did you know that?” She whispered, her lips pressing against Twilight’s before the mare could respond.

Twilight’s eyes went wide before drifting close, a soft pleasurable whimper leaving her as she pressed herself closer to Rainbow.

Rainbow released the kiss, pecking her once, twice, three times more before nuzzling under the alicorn’s chin.

Twilight opened her eyes dazed and breathless, her heart beating faster than she could remember, at least until their next kiss.

Rainbow whispered, “Twi, don’t ever change.”

“You either,” Twilight mumbled, her muzzle dipping to rest in the coarse wind-blown mane of her marefriend.

They were quiet for a few minutes, simply enjoying the comfort of their significant other being so close to them.

Eventually Twilight’s curiosity got the better of her and she asked, “So, why am I stupid for being upset that I’m not as… useful as everypony else?”

Rainbow laughed, hard.

Twilight frowned, her head tilting in confusion. “And why is that funny‽”

“You think you aren’t useful? That’s a laugh. What about me?”

“What about you‽ You’re the best young flyer in all of Equestria! You can perform the sonic rainboom, on command. You’re in the Wonderbolt’s Reserves. Everything you’ve put your mind to, you’ve accomplished.”

“You forgot that I’m also the manager of the weather team.”

“That too! See, why are you asking, ‘what about me?’ if you know.” Twilight pouted, her muzzle burrowing in Rainbow’s mane to hide her pouting lips.

Rainbow chuckled again, pressing a gentle kiss against the alicorn’s neck. With her lips brushing against the soft fur, she whispered, “Those are just things I’ve done, Twi. Things that can be done by another, and I’m sure they will be done by another. Maybe not as good, but they can be replicated.”

Twilight gasped, her head jerking back so fast her marefriend was afraid she’d get whiplash.

The pegasus lifted her head, her eyes once again roving over the alicorn, this time in concern.

“You don’t actually mean that, Dash. You’re just trying to comfort me, right?” Twilight said, her no-nonsense tone causing Rainbow to swallow her pride.

“Twi, I mean all of it. And yeah, it hurts to admit it out loud, but it’s true. But because I’ve done all of these things, I hope I’ve inspired somepony to try it, to do their best to achieve it, just as I did.”

“Rainbow, you’ve inspired hundreds of ponies. You know that. You—”

“What about you, Twilight?”

“M-me?”

“Do I inspire you to—”

“Rainbow Dash!” Twilight exclaimed, her eyes wide. She stood up quick, shrugging off the wing that held her close to the pegasus. Her body immediately missing the warmth the mare radiated as the cold air of the library sank into her fur.

Rainbow stayed where she was, her eyes locked onto Twilight’s.

“Twi, I didn’t—” She began, but was interrupted once more by a lavender hoof on her muzzle. She looked down cross-eyed at the appendage, an action that caused the princess to giggle girlishly. The beautiful sound drifted through Rainbow’s ears, a soft sigh of content leaving her muffled muzzle as she looked back up at the now smiling alicorn.

“I know what you meant, Dashie. You do inspire me, every day. But not to become somepony famous, but to be the best pony I can be. For myself… and us,” Twilight whispered, her head dipping down to nuzzle a cyan ear.

“Yeah, totally what I was going for. Nice one, Dash.” Rainbow said, bumping her forehooves together in a personal hoofbump.

Twilight smiled, her eyes drooping as she settled back down next to her marefriend.

Rainbow lifted her wing back over the mare, pulling the alicorn tight against herself. Together they rested their heads side by side on their forehooves. Their eyes closed as they began to breath in unison, the air losing tension around them as they rested.

Before they knew it, late afternoon had set in, the room bathed in orange as the light from the windows painted the bookshelves and floor all around them.

The stress Twilight had felt earlier seemed to disappear. It was as if the more time she had spent being close to the brash flyer, the more the stress had just melted away. Almost like a breeze blowing away the seeds of a dandelion flower on a spring afternoon.

“I told you naps solve everything,” Rainbow mumbled, nuzzling against Twilight’s cheek. Her eyes still remained closed, but her tail twitched and tangled with the alicorn’s.

“I suppose you did,” Twilight mumbled in return, her head tilting into the nuzzle.

“Twi?”

“Hm?”

“You’re such an Egghead, but you’re my Egghead. You mean a whole lot more to us than you think you do. Especially me.”

“What are you talking about? I know what I mean to you girls, just as you know what you mean to me,” Twilight said, pulling back to look at Rainbow.

Rainbow slowly opened her eyes, a small smile on her face.

“I wish you could see what I see, Twi,” she whispered, leaning in to press a soft kiss against the alicorn’s lips once again.

Twilight didn’t hesitate to return the kiss, her eyes closed in excitement. She didn’t know what Rainbow Dash was trying to tell her in words, but she would definitely continue to try and figure it out if it meant more kissing.

Rainbow broke the kiss once more, quickly pecking Twilight on the tip of her nose so she’d open her eyes.

“Boop,” she whispered as soon as the violet irises appeared.

The alicorn smiled softly, a pleasant sigh leaving her.

“I think we’re supposed to be having a conversation about why you are a... grouchy-wouchy-alicorny,” Rainbow mocked, a smile on her face betraying the malicious attempt.

“I suppose we are, Dashie-washie.” Twilight mimicked, booping the pegasus on the tip of her nose with her own nose.

“Boop,” they said at the same time, laughter shaking through their forms afterwards.

Once they recovered, Rainbow’s face contorted into one of serious anguish. She couldn’t understand how this beautiful unicorn-turned-alicorn felt as if she was… useless.

Twilight noticed the change in Rainbow’s demeanor and immediately became worried. She shifted so she could get a better look at the serious pegasus.

“Dash?” She whispered, her eyes roving over the flyer’s athletic form.

“Twilight, you’ve done so much for Equestria already.” Rainbow began, her eyes lifting to trace the crystal ceiling, an ache in her heart pulsing every time the organ beat.

“Rainb—”

“You’ve brought the elements of harmony together, stopped Nightmare Moon, stopped Discord, Tirek, you name it, your magic stopped it.”

“I didn’t do it alone, you five were with me every—”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Egghead. We might of been there but we weren’t much help, any of those times. It was always you that lead the charge while the rest of us chased our tails.”

“But I—”

“You’ve done so much in so little time, Twilight. Let us take the weight of the world off your shoulders and do our part as well. The map wouldn’t choose whoever if it didn’t believe in the magic you sparked in us.”

“But I’m the Princess of Friendship! I’m supposed to be—”

“You’re supposed to handle friendship problems, and you do! But that doesn’t mean you have to solve every problem.”

“But—”

“Twilight, stop saying but. Unless you’re talking about the fun kind.”

“Rainbow, is now the—”

“Yes, now is the time to be making butt jokes.”

They stared at each other, each trying to fight to keep smiles off their faces for the same reason of trying to keep serious.

Ultimately they failed and laughter echoed around the room.

Rainbow recovered first, surprising both of them. She smiled softly, watching Twilight fight off the last of her giggles. She prayed silently to Celestia that the image of the lavender alicorn would always stay on her mind, that the memory would warm her heart in times of worry. But for the moment, it just left a warm feeling in her chest.

“Okay, so what if you’re right,” Twilight said, her eyes shining brightly with mirth. “If I don’t have to help everypony with every problem, what am I supposed to be doing with my life? Just stay in this big empty castle while the rest of the world gets to…”

“Gets to... what?”

“I don’t know. They get to do things that ponies who don’t live in big empty castles get to do.”

“I can totally see that. Your life must be soooo awful, Twi”

“Rainbow…”

“No, I totally get it. I mean when I imagine having to live in a this huge crystal magical castle granted by the Tree of Harmony, it’s rough, it’s gotta be the worst possible thing!”

“You’re making fun of me.”

“You’re right, I am.”

“Rainbow‽”

“Twilight‽” Rainbow mimicked the alicorn’s voice, her raspy tone distorting the high pitch.

“Stop mocking me.”

“Stop mocking me.”

“Stop it!”

“Stop it!”

Twilight went quiet, glaring at the pegasus.

On the other hoof, Rainbow began talking in the high pitch mimic, “Oh woe is me. I’m just poor little Alicorn Princess Twilight Sparkle, stuck in this big crystal tree castle. All alone with just my millions of millions of books to read.”

Rainbow stood up, removing her wing from around the alicorn as she started pacing around her. The chromatic tail whipped back and forth as the pegasus pent her ears back on her head, her lip pouting out. Rainbow continued to whine, “All I want to do is go out there and solve all of Equestria’s friendship problems. Every, single, little, problem of every, single, pony all over Equestria. I mean, what’s so wrong with that? It’s not that much to ask, is it?”

“Rainbow! You aren’t helping!” Twilight exclaimed, standing up and stepping into her marefriend’s path.

Rainbow Dash stopped, her lips spreading into her trademark daredevil grin, “Oh yeah?”

“Yes, you aren’t helping.” Twilight said, stamping her hoof.

“I’m not trying to help you.”

“What‽”

Rainbow watched as the alicorn recoiled back, shock and betrayal evident on the mare’s face. A sigh left her lips before she whispered, “I’m trying to show you why you’re wrong.”

“How is this showing me I’m wrong‽” Twilight practically yelled as she gestured to Rainbow with a forehoof.

“Because you’re… you’re… you’re just being dumb!”

“How am I being dumb?”

“Because you think if you don’t solve everypony's problems that somehow means you’re useless!”

“Rainbow Dash, how am I not? I just sit around here all day, reading books I’ve already read, while everypony else is out doing something productive.”

“Twi, I took like three naps yesterday—”

“You take naps everyday, Dash.”

“And? That’s what I’m saying! We all do things that are not not as productive as we could be.”

“You mean we all do things that are unproductive while we could be doing something productive.”

“Right, that. Whatever. What I’m trying to say is, it’s okay not to be productive all the time. Sometimes you gotta take a break for yourself.”

“Rainbow, it’s become a non-productive all-the-time thing . I never have anything to do. You girls are always being called away and I… I just—”

“Twilight…”

“I’m just useless!”

“Didn’t we already have this conversation?” Rainbow asked.

“It’s true,” Twilight said with a pout.

Rainbow huffed as she walked around the alicorn, gathering her thoughts. “Let me ask, what do you think of me?”

“Huh?”

“What do you think of me?”

“You’re my best friend, my marefriend.”

“That’s what I am, not what you think of me.”

“I think you’re courageous, brave, bold, daring—”

Rainbow laughed in spite of herself, “No, what are your real thoughts. The ones that you keep to yourself, that you wouldn’t tell me. The ones that inspired you, and the others, to dress up as… as Mare-do-well to teach me a lesson.”

Twilight flinched at the reminder, the snide voice the pegasus spoke the name of the masked hero of Ponyville in causing the alicorn to frown as she whispered, “Rainbow?”

“Yes, those, I want you to tell me. Be honest, else I’ll go get Applejack and let her know everything.”

“Rainbow, I don’t want to play this game.”

“Tough.”

“Tough?”

“Yep, pulling my marefriend card, or whatever it’s called, you can’t back out of this one!”

“There’s no such thing!”

“Of course there is, I just invented it.”

“That’s… that’s… ugh, I can’t deal with you right now!”

“Oh, why not?”

“Because that’s stupid!”

“Okay, that’s one thing, what else?”

Twilight frowned as she realized Rainbow had—somehow—tricked her into doing it. “Fine, you want to play this game? Let’s play! You’re brash, arrogant, reckless, impulsive, you never think, you always just act, you never stop to consider what you’re doing, it’s always just CHARGE with you!”

“Yep, all true,” Rainbow said with a grin.

“That’s not something to be proud of!” Twilight replied back.

“I think it is.”

“Why‽”

“Because I got you, so that must mean I’m doing things right.”

Twilight opened her mouth to reply, only to shut it again. Her mind was trying to comprehend how ‘The Rainbow Dash’ had—somehow—managed to dupe her with a logical puzzle.

Rainbow smiled at the obvious frustration on Twilight’s face. “So, if you’re as useless as you claim to be, ask yourself, how’d you get me? Because from where I stand, you somehow landed yourself the Best Young Flyer, the only mare to be able to do a Sonic Rainboom, and a member of the Wonderbolts Reserve. If you were that useless, how’d you get me?”

Twilight thought about it for a while before coming up with the only answer that seemed to fit her logic. “I’m great in bed?”

Rainbow laughed, loudly. “While true, you got me long before that.”

“Rainbow,” Twilight said, blushing.

“How?” Rainbow asked again.

“I guess… I mean… I… I...“

“How?”

Twilight looked up, smiling. “I guess I’m not?”

Rainbow smiled back, leaned forward, and kissed her on the lips. It was just a small peck, but the room almost seemed five degrees hotter when they pulled apart.

“Late lunch?” Rainbow asked.

Twilight shook her head.

“What are we gonna do th—”

Twilight leapt on her, pinning the pegasus down from her surprise and weight alone. Rainbow’s eyes grew wide as she felt the alicorn press against her, their lips locking together. It wasn’t even a second until Twi’s tongue forced itself in-between Rainbow’s lips. Her own quickly rose to the challenge, fighting it with all the gusto she could manage.

It was a losing battle. Rainbow being smart was—in Twilight’s eyes—Rainbow being sexy. And not only had Rainbow shown her intellect, she had beaten Twi, logically. That’s not to say Rainbow simply laid there and took it from the egghead. Her tongue fought back, her hooves moved up and down the alicorn’s tense barrel, pressing against it, rubbing it in all the right spots she just knew Twilight loved.

The alicorn cooed in her mouth, letting her marefriend rub the stress away, the pegasus’s touch soothed away the previous tension wherever she pressed. Twilight felt her body begin to give into Rainbow’s touch, felt her fur sensitize, almost like it was on fire; she felt that very heat traveling through her, lighting nerve endings, and simply making her want Rainbow all that much more.

Twilight’s tongue quickly owned Rainbow’s mouth. It was a hard fight at first, but a decisive victory all the same. While she had lost the physical battle as she was completely at the mercy of the fast flyer’s gentle hooves, their tongue battle was completely in her control. Soon, she was tasting every bit of Rainbow’s mouth, running the tip of her tongue across the back of Rainbow’s molars.

When Twi tried to break the kiss, Rainbow captured her tongue with her teeth, forcing it to stay in her mouth as she pulled up. The alicorn chuckled softly around her trapped tongue at the playful pegasus, it was one of her favorite games: give up the fight, to win the war. Rainbow you really are quite good at this.

As if to emphasize that point, Rainbow’s left hind hoof came up and grinded against Twilight’s marehood. She took it slow, running the fur half an inch at a time against Twilight's quickly soaking folds.

As if the small coo of approval was the secret password, Rainbow let Twilight’s tongue go, giving the alicorn the ability to speak once more. “Rainbow, you naughty girl.”

“What? You mean this?.” Rainbow asked as her hind hoof pressed against Twilight’s marehood once again. The alicorn cooed again in approval. “Or do you mean this?” At that, she lept up with a speed only the winner of the Best Young Flyer competition could manage and gently knocked Twilight onto her back. The two had effectively traded positions, Rainbow on top, Twilight on the bottom.

“Now let me show you the proper way you should use your tongue, Egghead,” Rainbow said as she reached down with her muzzle and bit into Twilight’s neck, hard. The alicorn let out a small yelp of pain, and then a moan of pleasure as Rainbow licked the tender spot.

The pegasus continued her way down Twilight's neck, her tongue tasting every spot of the alicorn, sampling every flavor she had for the mare to devour. It was tangy and salty, smooth and tasted of cherries, no doubt a result of the body wash she preferred.

Twilight felt every touch of Dash’s tongue working it’s way down, her licks leaving a cool trail of saliva across her fur in her wake as the pegasus worked her way down. Twilight moaned as she felt her chest licked over, the pegasus’ tongue not missing a single spot. Every once in awhile Dash would stop and lightly latched her lips on the alicorn’s flesh, suckling at the spot and causing an entirely new, different sensation to run through Twilight’s flesh.

Tracing back up from the bottom of the alicorn’s ribcage, Dash paused over her beating heart. The organ seemed to almost force itself out of the mare’s chest, only to relax and repeat the process over again as it beat. Rainbow felt frozen as she watched, her tongue hanging just an inch from the softly panting mare’s chest. Swallowing softly, Dash nuzzled the spot, her ears swiveling forward as she heard Twilight give off a soft blissful sigh.

Rainbow tilted her head, pressing her ear against Twilight’s chest. The soft-fast sound— ba-bum, ba-bum, ba-bum— made her feel whole, like hearing the noise was the only thing that made her life worth living.

When Twilight started to buck her hips up, Dash knew that she was ready. The fast flyer would never leave a friend hanging, much less a marefriend, less than that, Twilight Sparkle. She moved down between Twilight’s legs, taking just a moment to sniff the mare’s pussy. It smelt of cherries, a fragrance that was just as awesome smelling here as it was over her chest.

The pegasus began licking, slowly, along the outside of Twilight’s lips, lapping at the mare’s fur, soaking it through with saliva before she traded sides. Twilight couldn’t help but coo at the feeling of Rainbow’s tongue over her most sensitive organ. She spread her hind legs wider, allowing Dash even greater access.

The mare didn’t need a second invitation, she switched sides, letting the alicorn’s outer lips puff up even further before starting in on the real prize. When her tongue hit between the mare’s folds, she realized then just how wet Twilight was. The alicorn’s mare juices were already on the verge of running over, each lick brought Dash’s muzzle a mouthful of her partner’s sex.

It didn’t carry a taste, it was only slightly more potent than water, but the pegasus lacked the words to define it further than that. She didn’t really care either. An egghead might be able to say just what Twilight tasted like, but she got to enjoy what Twilight tasted like, and that was good enough for her.

Dash kept lapping up the egghead’s juices, pushing her tongue just that much further in each and every time. Like a flower, the inner lips were soon exposed to her ministrations. She could see the beginnings of Twilight's clit starting to make an appearance, but for now, she just closed her eyes and let her tongue guide her.

Twilight closed her eyes and simply enjoyed. Each and every lick from the mare she loved more than any other in the world sent sparks up her spine and to her brain; she knew, logically, that what she was feeling was endorphins of pleasure shooting through her head, but that explanation simply didn’t capture how good it felt.

Even though she was expecting it, when Dash’s wet nose hit her clit from trying to push into the alicorn even deeper with her tongue, that feeling was taken up to eleven. Dash felt Twilight practically buck her neithers into her muzzle, but rather than be taken aback by that, she simply rolled with the wave, letting Twilight direct the flow with her hips.

The alicorn moaned as the pegasus put more and more effort into it. She increased the pacing of her tongue, the suction of her lips, and even wiggled her nose across Twilight’s clit, all in the name of trying to give the alicorn as much pleasure as she possibly could as quickly as she could. After all, she wasn’t Rainbow Danger Dash for nothing.

When a non-princess like moan escaped Twilight’s lips, Dash ceased all efforts and latched her lips around Twilight’s clit. She cuckled on it like a newborn foal after milk. Twilight’s hips bucked once, twice, three times, pushing the pegasus to her limits to try and maintain her lock on the alicorn’s clit.

To her credit, Rainbow rolled that wave until Twilight collapsed back on the floor, spent. Only then did the pegasus let her go and was able to take a moment to admire her work. She licked her lips, getting what little juices off before going back down and cleaning Twilight the funnest way she knew how: with her tongue.

The alicorn cooed slightly at the renewed contact, she was a little numb, but it still felt nice anyway. When Dash was done The pegasus crawled up Twilight’s barrel and kissed her directly on the lips. An action that Twilight would have normally fought against, but right now she just didn’t care.

When they broke apart, Twilight said, “That was amazing, Dashie.”

“I know I am,” Dash said back, all sense of modesty forgotten.

“Your turn?”

“Nah, I’m good.”

Now it was Twilight’s turn to look shocked. “But, I mean, you just—”

“I know, I know, but this was about you,” Rainbow replied. “I’m happy you’re happy.”

Twilight grinned and booped her on the nose. Dash laughed as she laid her muzzle on the alicorn’s chest. The day and activity were starting to take their toll as she fought to keep her eyes open. “I love you,” Twilight said as she wrapped her wings around the pegasus.

“I love you too, Twi,” Rainbow replied as she gave into sleep, and took a nap directly on the her most favorite spot on the world: Twilight.

I’ll return the favor tomorrow morning, it’ll be a great way to wake her up, Twilight thought with a grin as she watched Rainbow Dash fall asleep faster than Rarity’s annoying cat, Opalescence could ever hope to. But for now, rest. You’ve definitely earned it. Thank you, Dashie, for everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> So what did you think? Do you think Rainbow has the right advice? It's time to let your friends help you through whatever struggle you're going through right now. Your triumphs or failures are only part of the story, who you are and who you choose to be is the important part. You aren't defined by what you do, but the spirit you put into doing it!
> 
> You're stronger than you think. I believe in you!
> 
> Always and Forever. 
> 
> ;3


End file.
